New years in the Dark
by RumorUnderOath
Summary: After getting stuck at a cheap motel for the holidays, Tyson, Ray, and Kai's tempers are running short. When they are showed in with a clogged toliet and no power, how can this new years turn around for the better?


Hey everyone!! I gave you a Christmas story, now here is one for new years!!

-Rumor

------------------------------------------------------------

"Checkmate." Tyson was dancing around the game board.

"I am the champion my friiiiend!! And I'll keep on fighting 'till the end dun dun dun dun!! I am the champion! I am the champ-"Idiot." Kai Interrupted the heated game of checkers between the clueless Tyson and the Chinese boy Ray.

"What!!" Tyson's face went livid in anger. "What are you talking about!!!? I made it across the board and won!!"

Kai rolled his eyes and Ray smiled apologetically at Tyson. "Maybe you didn't understand the game Tyson; this isn't chess, its checkers…." Ray tried to explain.

"Checkers, chess, same thing!" Tyson grumbled.

"No, it isn't." Kai growled.

"The idea in checkers is to jump the other person's pieces and be the last one on the board." Ray tried again.

Tyson looked closely at the board; most of the pieces were black, Ray's pieces. He moaned and kicked the board over, causing a chain reaction of Kai rolling his eyes and Ray groaning unhappily.

The three boys were spending their new years eve at a motel room that Mr. Dickenson had provided. Both Max and Kenny were spending time with their families.

"How did I get stuck here with you two…?" Kai muttered

Tyson sent another angry look at the two toned hair boy and Ray looked wistfully at the clock. 10 30 pm. It would be a long night.

The day hadn't started good; they were snowed in and hadn't gone out since the night before when they had gone snack and game shopping in anticipation of the night to come.

Ray looked at the mountain of food and wrappers in the corner. They had eaten through almost half of their supply. Now with sores in their mouths from all the candy, a clogged toilet, and a TV that wouldn't work no matter how hard they kicked at it, they were getting agitated to say the least.

Tyson has kicked over more that half of the games that he and Ray had played together, and Kai had brooded most of the night.

Ray turned back to the argument the other two boys here having.

"-well it's not my fault that our plane couldn't fly in this weather!" Tyson shouted. He had been doing far too much of that this night.

"We could have made an earlier flight if you hadn't gotten us stuck in the security section!" Kai spat.

"It wasn't my fault! Ray packed my new pocket knife in my carry on!"

"Why didn't you pack your own b-!" The lights went off. Ray looked around for the light switch and flicked it a few times. It didn't work.

"What happened." The golden eyed boy asked.

Kai walked over, barely avoiding tripping over the messed up games on the floor. Kai did the same as Ray, with the same result.

Tyson tripped over the bed as he tried to find the phone, he fumbled around with it before he got it to his ear. "The line is dead…" he said somberly. "No calling out for pizza."

"Not like we could anyway." Ray said bitterly.

"The power is out." Kai announced.

"Thanks captain obvious." Tyson bit out.

Kai walked over the window, and saw no lights on in the other motel rooms. "The whole place is out. "

Tyson grunted and crawled (so he wouldn't fall) over to the snack mountain and chewed the potato chips.

Ray sighed defectively and sat down to clean up the board games as best he could in the dark and then sat cross legged on the bed he and Kai shared.

They stayed like that for an hour, not talking, just thinking and wishing for the power and heat to come back on. Slowly the silence grated on them all.

"Can we talk again?" Ray asked from underneath a pile of blankets.

"Im game" Tyson answered.

They listened for an answer from the only one who hadn't gotten a blanket in the cold of the room. "Kai?" Ray called again. No answer.

Ray got off of the bed with the blanket still wrapped around him. He tapped the shoulder of the slumped over boy at the window. "Kai? Are you alright."

Kai mumbled and opened his eyes and looked up at Ray. Rubbing sleep from his eyes. "What?' he asked groggily.

"Do you want to come under the covers with us? It's really cold in here now…" Reasoned Ray.

Kai saw no reason not to; it was, after all, cold. "fine." He replied and stood. They walked to the bed where Tyson was waiting. He opened his covers for them. Tyson on the left then Ray in the middle acting as a buffer for the two others, and then Kai on the right.

"You know, this could be worse…" Tyson said after a lapse of silence.

Kai nodded.

_**Bang!! **_

Tyson fell off of the bed and pulled half of the covers off with him. "What the heck was that!!" he shouted once he has righted himself. Kai walked to the window. Explosions of red, and blue and green and gold decorated the sky.

He motioned for the others to come to the window; Ray brought a blanket with him.

"Fireworks…" Tyson whispered awed.

Ray smirked. "Does it get much better?"

-------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N

OK, this was only written for fun, there was no plot involved…XD. However, the song 'we are the champions 'isn't mine, it's in there for my mom…! HI mom! The fireworks are a tradition for new years where I live, not sure if it is for anyone else….

Uhm...yea…I think that's it…thanks for reading!!!


End file.
